The present invention relates to a window glass edging member provided for a door of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, such that the window glass can be raised and lowered to close and open it, respectively, as easily (i.e. low load), smoothly and stably as possible, and so as to provide proper draining. This invention also relates to a method for producing the window glass edging member.
A window glass of this kind for a vehicle door is usually raised and lowered repeatedly to provide ventilation. Consequently, it is desirable that raising and lowering of the window glass be an easy operation, and it is necessary that a tight fit be provided for the window glass. Thus, there has recently been proposed and generally employed two types of edging members, including a guide edging member and a press edging member, for the window glass. These members are generally molded of a flexible component such as a flexible synthetic resin to provide for easy opening and closing of the window glass. The conventionally known edging members have fibers of nylon and the like flocked or implanted at the portion where the edging member touches the upper edge of the window glass, or has a fluoro-synthetic resin tape containing molybdenum fixed by an adhesive at a location where the edging member presses against the window glass.
This known edging member flocked or implanted with the nylon fiber satisfactorily engages with and disengages from the window to provide for a smoother opening and closing operation thereof, but a very complex process is required for flocking or implanting the fibers, and the process for applying an adhesive to the flocked or implanted portion is very troublesome. Moreover, repeated opening and closing of the window glass and penetration of rainwater cause the flocked or implanted fibers to bend down and/or wear to such an extent that the expected effectiveness is not achieved.
In the known edging member having the synthetic resin tape, there are many troublesome procedures required in adhesively fixing the synthetic resin tape onto the edging member as well as into a very complex inside portion of the edging member into which the upper edge of the window glass is inserted. Furthermore, the synthetic resin tape usually cannot be bonded on complex curved or cornered surfaces, i.e. other than on a planar surface of the edging member.
The edging member comprising a flexible component, such as a flexible synthetic resin, synthetic rubber, or the like, is also known. While the edging member is remarkably effective in waterproofing the window because the edging member is closely pressed against the window glass, this makes the opening and closing of the window glass difficult (i.e. high load) because of the strong pressing force and may eventually cause the window handle portion to break. These are the major defects in the prior art.